character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (Canon, Sonic X)/Paleomario66
|-|Sonic X= |-|Super Sonic= |-|Dark Sonic= 'Summary' Sonic the Hedgehog (ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Sonikku za Hejjihoggu?) is the main protagonist of the anime series Sonic X and its comic series published by Archie Comics. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 6-C | At least 6-C | 3-A Name: Sonic the Hedgehog Origin: Sonic X Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Anthropomorphic Hedgehog Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Spin Dash, Combat Skills, Enhanced Leap, Enhanced Senses (Hearing), Regeneration (Low), Can harm intangible beings such as ghosts (Beat back King Boom Boo), Statistics Amplification (By absorbing a Ring or energy from Chaos Emeralds), Time Stop and Teleportation (Via Chaos Control), Flight (Can hover in the air while performing the Spin Attack or achieve mid-air flight with Chaos Emeralds), Transformation | Same as before on a higher scale, Berserk Mode | Same as in base on a much higher scale, Flight, Energy Projection, Healing, Dimensional Travel, Holy Manipulation (Due to the positive energy empowering Super Sonic, he is able to neutralize negative energies, as shown when he reverted Perfect Chaos back to normal while purifying it of its anger and rage that had consumed it for centuries) Attack Potency: Island level (Roughly equal to Knuckles the Echidna who punched a moon transceiver to give off this level of an explosion), higher with Rings and Chaos Emeralds | At least Island level (Stronger than before) | Universe level (Could fight against and hold off Final Mova's gravitational repulse, which would wipe out the whole universe Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Easily outpaced lightning bolts) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Faster than before) | Relativistic+ in Super form (Flies around planets within seconds) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Is one of Knuckles' most prominent rivals in physical ability) | At least Class 25 (Stronger than before) | Unknown (Vastly stronger than his base. Maintained movement inside Final Mova's gravitational field which was comparable to a black hole) Striking Strength: Island Class | At least Island Class | Universal Durability: Island level (Can take hits from the likes of Knuckles and Shadow), possibly higher (Took a beating from the Eggsterminator which was empowered by all seven Chaos Emeralds) | At least Island level '''| '''Universe level (Took multiple attacks from Final Mova's second form and kept fighting, tanked a gravitational pull that was literally amassing enough power to destroy the universe) Stamina: High (Could run around for an entire day without stopping) Range: Standard Melee Range, higher with Chaos Control | Standard Melee Range, higher with Chaos Control | Standard Melee Range. Planetary with his powers Standard Equipment: Rings, Chaos Emeralds Intelligence: Above Average combat smarts Weaknesses: Can be cocky at times, cannot swim, highly aggressive as Dark Sonic Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Spin Attack: Sonic curls tightly into a concussive ball and rolls forward at hypersonic speeds. In this state, Sonic becomes a living projectile, capable of penetrating solid metal, and sending foes with comparable durability flying. Alternatively, this move can be used for immense leaps or to outright hover in the air. * Super Spin Mode: '''A much more powerful variant of the Spin Attack that Sonic can perform after absorbing a Ring. * '''Chaos Control: Using a Chaos Emerald, Sonic is able to warp time and space. This enables to teleport or stop time. Key: Base | Dark Sonic | Super Sonic NOTE: Credit goes to Maverick Zero X for the majority of the profile. Category:Paleomario66 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 3